Pluto's Awakening
by Kali Mai 6955
Summary: Setsuna, finally speaks of her life....during the Silver Millenium. R&R please. FINISHED
1. Pluto's Awakening/ Part 1

Pluto Awakening

_ Sailor Moon Fanfic/ Pluto Awakening_  
  
Awakening  


  
Pluto   
Past Life/This Life  
  
  
Part : 1   
Time: Before the Silver Millenium   
Place: Pluto  
  
I was awakened as the Sailor Scout Pluto, soon after the wars on Pluto began. I am the oldest Sailor Senshi, I was awakened at age 20. I was the daughter of a merchantman.  
The youngest, not the smartest, or most talented, or the most beautiful, just the youngest. My mother had died in childbirth, and I was immediately turned over to nannies.   
My sisters, were married young, I was not, and because I was not, I have the one thing that my sisters will never have, my husbands love.   
We had met at a dance, that the royal family was throwing. My sisters had married lesser lords, and so I found myself dragged along all the time. I was all of 14, at the time, tall and gangly, all legs and eyes. I always laughed when I caught my reflection in the mirror. Me with my green-black hair, and blood-red eyes.   
Well, I was forced to attend this royal dance, forced to wear a tight black dress, that was cinched at the waist, and puddled to my feet. The dress, had one strap that ran over my left shoulder, and flowed into a train, that was a little longer than my dresses hem. The shoes were three inch heels that were making my feet hurt, as I danced with one man after another.  
I decided to take a break, and so left the ballroom, stealing into the gardens. Once I was safely enfolded in the trees, and flowers, I took off my shoes and found one of the many ponds. There are no moons for Pluto so the sky was cloud-lessly black, and the stars shone brightly. Because of the lack of a moon, the planet had adapted, and during the night the waters of Pluto would glow a soft purple, providing us Plutonians with enough light to see by.   
  
The water glowed its usual purplish tint, as I carefully sat down on the bank, being careful of my dress, as I put my feet into the water. My shoes, I laid down next to me, and I stared up at the sky, mentally finding the sun and other 11 planets, that make up the Milky Galaxy.  
I did not realize that someone was near me until he spoke.  
" Lovely ladies should not be alone, when they count the stars." He said, his voice warmed me as it filled my ears. I turned my head, to find the voices owner. My heart dropped into my stomach, as I recognized the Crown Prince of Pluto, standing no more than two feet, behind me.  
" Your Highness..." I stuttered in my haste, as I none to gracefully rose, and made a curtsy, only to lose my footing, in the folds of my gown. He reached out to help right me. Too late, I was already falling into the pond, I pulled him down with me.  
  
A second later, we both resurfaced, I turned eight shades of red, as I got to my feet, and began trying to help the Prince up. He smiled and pulled me into his water filled lap.  
"I think it is the man, who is suppose to help the Lady up." He said into my neck as he tried to stand, holding me to his chest.   
" Your Highness, my dress..." We both fell back into the pond." weights too much." I finished lamely.  
He chuckled, as he spoke," I believe that I have just learned that the hard way, lovely nymph." I blushed at the compliment, as he released me, and stood. He held out his hand, and I took it, he pulled me to my feet, or so I thought.  
He pulled me into his embrace, as he looked into my eyes,  
" You know who I am, but lovely one, I do not know who you are. I only know that you have stolen my breath, and are starting to claim my heart." He said his voice, beginning to warm me again. I blushed and looked down He lifted my chin, and began to pull weeds from my hair. I was getting warmer and warmer.  
" My name is..." he arched an eyebrow, and waited for me to finish." Setsuna." he smiled as he replied.  
" Your name is far too common for such a rare jewel as yourself." I blushed again, beginning to realize that a pattern was forming with my blushing.  
We began to lean a little closer, as his mouth descended towards mine,   
" Your Highness." a voice interrupted our moment, causing both of us to jump, in our surprise, and immediately turn to find the servant. Who was waiting patiently to be addressed. The Prince let go of me, and stepped towards the servant.   
As soon as I was released, I realized just how cold the night was. I stood trying not to shake like a leaf, as I watched the two men exchange words.   
The Prince, once finished, turned back to me, and bowed over my hand, as he brought it to his lips.  
" Until later, my sea nymph. And there will be a later." He said as he brushed a strand of hair, off of my forehead. I tried not to blush again, but I failed and felt my cheeks warm.  
  
I curtsied, and replied,   
" Your Highness." when I rose, he replied,   
" Call me Senzi, please." He turned and walked back down the path, leaving me speechless, as my heart danced and his name and green eyes twirled in my head.  
I did not notice that the servant was trying to get my attention, until he touched my arm. " My Lady..." He started, I immediately corrected him.  
" No sir, just Setsuna, no title."   
He nodded in recognition, and asked, " Does the Prince know?" I shook my head negatively, as my eyes found the ground.  
" Well, that is not important. The Prince has told me, to get you dried off, and set up in a room in the palace. Even if you are not a Lady, he is quiet taken with you." The servant said smiling.   
" My family... I have to..." I started.  
" They will be advised, and informed of His Highnesses wishes.." He replied.  
" Oh! What will they think? My reputation." I said, immediately realizing that the gossamers, would call me the Prince's whore, if I did as the servant said.  
The servant realizing my train of thought, took hold of my hand,   
" No, no, we will not let that happen, we will tell them, that the Prince's sister, has taken an interest in you, and wishes to have you as her protégé."   
I immediately took my hand back, realizing that this was very well planned out, as if it had happened before.   
I said, " This sounds, as if you have done it many times before. My good man, what does the Prince have planned for me exactly." very accusingly.  
" No, no, it is actually , that the Prince, is fascinated by you. And wants you close by. He thinks that you would be excellent intellectual company for him. He has no secret motives for you. Believe me." The servant insisted. I said nothing.  
The servant turned and walked down a path. I followed almost numb with cold.   
  
The next day, I stood in front of my parents, in a borrowed gown. As my parents told me, how I was to do anything the Princess told me to do. Even if I thought that the Prince, had assumed too much, I could do nothing my parents had taken my chance away. My sisters were jealous, and spit at my feet as I bid them good-bye.  
  
Once at the palace I was given a huge room, a balcony the size of a football field, and a bathroom that had three tubs, and two showers, a sofa, a set of walk-in closets,_( that were full of gowns, that looked to be my size. )_ a large dressing room, and a huge vanity, that had a large round, puffy chair to accompany it.   
  
Once the lady servant, was done showing me the sitting and full dinning room that also accompanied the suite, she left me standing in shock, at the immense-ness of my new home.  
After a few minutes, I finally made my way to the large book selection that was also part of my room. I began to riffle through the books, soon realizing that I owned or had read most of the books present. The ones that actually held my attention, were the ones that were about Sailor Pluto. I loved the battle stills, that captured our Planet Guardian, in the middle of a DEAD SCREAM or TWIN THREAT.  
  
Something about the Sailor's of Pluto, seemed to call to me. None of the other Sailor Senshi, held my fascination like Pluto did. The Sailor Pluto of our time, had yet to be found, for the past 20 years Pluto and her sister satellite Charon, had existed unprotected. Without a Sailor Pluto or Sailor Charon, to protect us from harm. Yet both planets had been at peace for almost half a century, a Sailor Pluto or Charon was not needed.  
I was looking at a series of illustrations, the subject, Sailor Pluto, when I felt someone close to me, yet I was so engrossed in the detail of the picture, that the fact that, I was no longer alone, did not register in my mind.   
" So you like Sailor Pluto?" He said, his strong voice causing me to jump, and whirl to face him, in the process knocking, a vase off of a nearby table.   
The book flew from my hands, as I , immediately dropped into a curtsey, in front of the Crowned Prince of Pluto.  
Senzi, reached out and lifted me to my feet. I cautiously looked up into his leaf green eyes, as I blushed, in embarrassment. I stepped away from him, and began to clean up the pieces of broken vase, that lay upon the ground.   
As my hands picked up one piece of vase after another, strong tan masculine, hands folded over mine, halting my actions.  
" I am..." I stuttered, " so...very...sorry." One of his hands placed a finger, over my lips, stopping me from speaking anymore. He pulled me up to my feet.   
" Come now, a maid will clean that. You need not cut your hands, for my impishness. I was the one who startled you. I am merely happy that you did not attack me in your fright." He said, to me smiling the smile, that still makes me weak in the knees.  
" Come now, we have much to discuss." He said, as he led me to the balcony, then down stairs that led into the garden.  
" Your Highness." I started,   
" Senzi." he replied as we walked, into the rose gardens.  
"Your Highness." I insisted.  
" Later then, I can see that you are not yet ready." He replied, sounding dejected. " Your Highness, may I ask you something?" I said a little hesitant.  
" Of course, what is it?" He replied as we approached a large fountain, that was surrounded by benches.  
I sat down, on one of the many, white marble benches, and took a deep breath, as I stared at my feet.  
" Why have you placed me in the palace?" I asked, almost silently.  
Senzi kneeled down in front of me, and looked into my eyes as he spoke.  
" Why do you ask? What have you been told?"   
" Nothing, but you do not expect me to be your..." I swallowed, unable to say the rest, "...mistress?" I mouthed. Senzi laughed, and shook his head no.   
" No, no, my little water sprite, no." He said as his hands captured mine.  
" Then, why am I here?" I asked, now a little embarrassed that I had thought such a thing about him.  
He blushed, which was a major thing for me, it showed that I could make him feel the way he made me feel.  
" You might not understand this, but I will try to explain it." He started as he stood and began to pace, in front of me. I watched his movements as he spoke.  
" The other night, as I watched you dance, I felt like I knew you, not from this time, but from another time. Maybe, another planet, I do not know. But, I could not take my eyes off of you. I was about to ask you to dance, when you left the ballroom. I followed you, and after our quick dip in the pond. I knew, just like I know now, that I need you near me. Even if you do not feel the same way about me, I know I need you. Goddess be, I do not know why, but, I need you." He finished, his voice trailing off into silence.   
I stood, and walked over to him, not really knowing how to respond, but part of me understood and agreed with him about what he had just spoke. I felt the same way about him. I reached for him, as he stood staring at the gardens, his back to me.   
  
I wrapped my arms around him, as I pressed my cheek to his back. I felt him stiffen, and then relax.  
" I understand, I understand. " I listened to his heartbeat, as I continued to speak. " But you must understand, that I am only 14, where you are 17, I still have a lot to learn. So please bare with me as I grow up."   
He turned, in my embrace, and wrapped his arms around me, and laid his chin upon the top of my head.   
" Your Highness?" I felt him stiffen, as I said his title. He relaxed, and held me a little tighter.   
" I carry no titles. I am no Lady, Duchess, or any such thing, I am only Setsuna." He pulled back from me, and held me at arms length, as he looked into my eyes.  
" And what pray tell, is wrong with you being Setsuna?" He said." I like Setsuna."  
My heart dropped, and I felt myself begin to cry, as I threw myself into his arms, and cried against his chest.  
" Thank you, Senzi, thank you." He hugged me tighter, and we seemed to become one, under the moonless starry sky of Pluto.  
  
  
End…   
Now don't go thinking that this is the end of this fic. There are still three more parts....if you want them R&R please.... ^_^ 


	2. Pluto's Awakening/Part 2

Pluto Awakening   
Awakening  


  
Pluto   
Past Life/This Life  
  
  
Part : 2   
Time: Silver Millenium approaches.   
Place : Pluto, Castle, Years later, Setsuna is now 17.  
  


For a little over two years, I and Senzi, became the best of friends, and companions. The court gossamers, have said that we are lovers, but that is untrue. We have studied, attended functions, and explored each others mind. It has actually come to the point were, we do not have to speak to have a conversation. I can remember, many conversations that have lasted until two in the morning. We have shared many kisses, but that is as far as we have gone.   
  
As the years, have gone by, Senzi has had more and more pressure imposed upon him, to get married to some princess or lady or duchess. Yet, he has always found a way to say no, without stepping upon someone's toes. He wants me to marry him, but he respects the fact I am still not ready. I have no idea what I am waiting for. Maybe, I need him to club me over the head and drag me to the altar. I love him, and I know that he loves me, so why I still say no, I do not know, I can guess, but I am not yet ready to say it out-loud.  
  
This past year, my 17th year, his 20th year, has been a very chaotic one in the Milky Galaxy. The Sailor Scouts of the Inner Realm, have been awakened, and have joined on the Moon of Earth, to stand by the Princesses sides. Sailor Earth, has still not shown herself, but those of Earth say that she has awoken, and is sometimes seen in the Earth Palace. Sailors Uranus and Neptune have also joined the Moon Court. Sailor's Saturn, Pluto, Charon, and X have still remained un-awoken.   
  
Queen Serenity, our galaxy's ruler, is not worried, the Negaverse, has remained dormant for the past few decades, and the Sailor Scouts have not been needed. So the hunt for the remaining Scouts has not been an urgent mission of the galaxy.   
  
Meanwhile on Pluto and Charon, a mad Duke, has been slowly trying to entice a civil war. Senzi has been gone, for a month, trying to pacify the lords and gentry of Pluto, that have been attacked. Thankfully, no true battles have happened, only the destruction of fences that hold farm life, and the theft of those animals, has been the most significant events, that have happened. I pray every night that civil war does not break out, and on a selfish note, I pray that Senzi comes home safe and sound.  
  
Today is the birthday of our ruling monarchs, and both refuse to celebrate without their son present. I have sent them each a crystal orb. A crystal orb, helps to allow people that are under pressure to push all of their negative energy into the orb. Before Senzi left he had suggested that I give the orbs as presents to his parents, should he not return in time to present them himself.  
Senzi's parents, really do not like me, they believe me to be a whore, who has put a spell upon their son. I have never met them in person, I have never asked to. Senzi has asked me to, and I have declined politely. I really miss Senzi's wit, I hope he returns soon.  
  
Today is March 3rd, ( Earth time.)  
It has been six months since Senzi last returned to the palace. Small, very small battles have broken out all over Pluto and Charon. The Duke has a rather large following, yet we in the palace are not worried. Sailor Saturn has awoken and gone to the Moon.  
  
Planet X has entered its Twilight Orbit. In this orbit, it crosses over Saturn, Neptune, and Earth's Orbital loops. Only when Planet X is in the Twilight Orbit can travel to X, be made safely. The rumor of a Sailor X, has started to spread through the Galaxy. Which leaves Sailor's Pluto and Charon to still be found. Yet something in me says, that we still have a long time to wait for these last two scouts to awaken.  
I also feel something coming. Something nasty is coming. There is one last planet in the Milky Galaxy. One planet that died long before the Moon Kingdom, was even established. This planet has no orbit, it seems to remain stationary. Hovering close to Pluto and Uranus. On clear nights, one can view this unmoving planet form Pluto. It stares at us like a dead eye I fear this dead planet. I feel something negative coming from it.  
  
One night, as I stood on my balcony staring up at this dead planet which, I feared, movement in the courtyard to the left of my balcony caught my eye. I turned and watched as a large party entered, carrying men on stretchers, and bearing the Royal battle colors. I felt my heart start to beat faster, my mind immediately began to scream Senzi's name, as I ran down the steps that led from my balcony to the courtyard. My dress caught on bushes as I rushed past them trying to reach the party. I ripped the fabric free, not caring how badly I damaged the dress. My heart screamed for the Gods and Goddesses to let Senzi be alive.  
I fell onto the courtyard and immediately got to my feet not caring how ungraceful I looked. I rushed from one solider to another, searching the stretchers for the one man I cared more about than my own life. Senzi was not among the injured men. I asked a solider where the Prince was, and before he could respond an arm looped around my waist and pulled me back up against a sick smelling male body. A breath that reeked of beer, spoke into my ear as hands ran over my body.  
" Why you want the Prince so bad? if you have an itch I'll gladly scratch it for you."  
  
Mentally I cursed my own stupidity, for running out, to what probably looked like greet the soldiers. I knew that no good respectable lady would run to greet any man without an escort. The fact that everyone thought me to be the prince's whore, probably did not speak very well of me either.  
I struggled to pull myself free, only to have the mans grasp on me tighten. I struggled more, bringing my elbow forward and then shoving it back sharply as I screamed. " Release me!"   
The hands on me quickly fell away, only to a moment later catch me by the hair as I tried to run away. A yelp of pain escaped my lips as I was roughly hauled back against the drunk solider. I struggled more, clawed, kicked, did anything that might gain me my freedom.  
After hearing foul curses escape the man's lips, I watched as he lifted his hand and backhanded me across my temple. I staggered as my vision grew dimmer. The last thing I heard before I fell to the ground unconscious was.  
" Bitch."  
  
When I awoke I found myself being carried into the gardens, by three men. The drunk seemed to be the leader and was leading the way. Thankfully I found I was still clothed, telling me that only a few minutes had passed since I had blacked out and awoken.  
As the full measure of my circumstances hit me, fear and terror began to make me shake. I tried to suppress the tremors, but I only made them worst. As I panicked, Charon, Pluto's twin sister caught my eye.   
My eyes filled with tears as hopelessness fell upon me and made me numb to being thrown to the ground and roughly shoved up against the gardens brick wall.   
" Goddess please, help me, please, help me, save me Goddess. Please." I whispered, meaning my words with every fiber of my being. The man laughed at my plea as my head was shoved harshly back against the brick wall, and my bodice was ripped off. I felt the blood run down the back of my neck. I shut my eyes trying to will myself out of my body, trying to will myself somewhere else, somewhere far away.  
What exactly happened next I do not know, what the men saw was this.   
I began to glow a brilliantly purple color. As I glowed a female form began to take shape besides me. This female looked like me, except she was dressed as Sailor Charon, and she possessed bluer than blue eyes.   
She held the Crystal Key in her hands, I felt a powerful attraction to this female as I opened my eyes. I saw the three men jump back in horror. Sailor Charon's Crystal Key began to glow red as she called out.  
" Charon Hourglass Attack!" A huge wave of purple fire descended upon the three men, knocking them through a few of the gardens walls.   
Once the attack was finished I took a closer look at this Sailor's Uniform. Her skirt was a brilliant brownish-orange._( I know sounds nasty, but just think of it as a pretty terra cotta color.)_ Her boots were knee high and a luscious brown color. She had her hair pulled into a single braid that reached her knees. Smaller braids brushed her shoulders. The bow on the front of her uniform was almost black in its blue color. The bows color matched the one present upon the back of her Sailor Fukui _( I think that's right.)_  
A flap of fabric that was attached to her shoulders, fell to the middle of her back. The color of this flap was a mix between silver and the color of her skirt. Her tiara boasted a small clear stone. Her waist was wrapped with a chain, that had, what looked to be a smaller version of the Staff sized Key that she held in her hands. A total of 13 keys were present upon her chain belt. Each key had a different colored stone on it. The colors looked to correspond to the different planets present in the Milky Way galaxy.   
  
Once I was done studying her outfit, my eyes ran to her face. I gasped as I saw myself staring back. The only difference between us is the eye color, hers being blue orbs within blue. She smiled at me as she tried to fix my bodice for me. I held the fabric over my chest as I stared at her in my state of shock.   
Part of me wanted to embrace her while the other part of me wanted to cry. Her hand wiped a tear from my cheek as it slipped free of my eye. The sorrow clearly in her eyes was echoed in her voice as she spoke to me.  
" You are not yet ready for your destiny. Be strong my love, be strong. For your fate is not an easy road. But remember I am always with you. I will always protect you. Be strong." As she finished she began to fade from sight. A green aura accompanied her leaving and seemed to wrap around me protectively once she was gone.  
  
As she left the feeling of oneness that I had felt in her presence also disappeared. I began to feel the extent of my injuries, as I also heard my attackers begin to come around. I gather the hem of my dress with my hand as my other hand held my torn bodice over my chest. As soon as I held enough of the skirt for me to run, run I did. I turned a corner and ran right into someone.   
Both of us fell to the ground, I on top of him. I immediately tired to get up, in the process letting go of my bodice, in the haste to pull it back up, I tore the material completely off. I stood, in vain trying to cover my exposed breasts.  
Senzi stood up from his sprawled position on the ground. He took on look at me in my torn dress with my bloodied face and blood matted hair, before he immediately took off his coat and helped me put it on.   
  
Behind me in the gardens, my three attackers were clumsily and loudly following my path of spilt blood. Senzi drew his sword and shoved me behind him.   
As the three men stepped in front of Senzi, their eyes locked onto me and then their Crowned Prince. They bowed as I pressed closer to Senzi and began shaking in fear. " They tired…" Was all I could say, yet Senzi understood me.   
The one who had originally grabbed me, stepped forward and boldly stated.   
" Your Highness, she attacked us. I demand retribution for this whore's conduct." Senzi's grip upon his sword hilt tightened and the only thing that prevented him from killing the men was my presence.   
" If I were you, I would think first before I called my future Queen a whore." Senzi stated coldly. He sheathed his sword and called for the guards.  
As we waited for the guards to come Senzi told the three men. " You are stripped of your duties and rank. You are banished from Pluto. I would advise you to move to another universe completely. Be grateful that I do not feed you to the rift completely." Without looking at me Senzi asked me.  
" My lady, do you wish a harsher punishment placed upon these fools?"  
" No." I replied quietly.  
" Thank the Lady for her kindness." Senzi ordered.   
The three men bowed to me before they were taken away by the guards. I watched and was immediately relieved when they disappeared from my sight.  
Senzi, faced me, not saying anything as he stared down at me. I was growing nervous with each passing second filled with only silence and Senzi's emerald gaze. He took a single step towards me. I still trying to suppress my shock, took a step back in fear. Senzi watched me, hurt filling his gentle eyes, he immediately blinked the pain away and partially turned away from me as he stared up at Charon.   
I began to lose feeling in my legs. They felt extremely cold. A faint buzzing in my head was making my eyes blur, and I wobbled. The shock of my experience hit me full force and I began to sink to the ground.   
I reached out for Senzi and called his name softly.   
Upon hearing the way I said his name, Senzi immediately turned back to me and reached for me. He pulled me into his arms as I grew numb all over my body. My mind did not register the fact that I was shaking and crying.  
Fear spread over Senzi's handsome face. I tired to reach up and brush his shoulder length black-hair off his eye, but my arm did not comply with my request.  
" Setsuna." Was all I heard before I again slipped into the black fog of dreamless sleep.  
  
I awoke laying in my bed. My gown had been removed and replaced with a simple dressing gown of white silk. The pain in my head was still present but it did not hurt as much. My wounds had been cleaned and I knew I was safe.   
I carefully sat up, thankful that my body was not broken, merely bruised. I carefully moved the covers from my legs and stood. My legs immediately gave way. I caught myself from falling by grabbing onto the bed post closest to me.  
  
The room was dark, claiming that it was still night, as I slowly moved about. Something in me told me that I was not alone. At the foot of my bed I noticed Senzi, half sat/half laid in a chair. His head and arms were resting on the bed and he looked worried even though he slept.   
I wobble-walked over to him and gently tried to smooth the worry creases from his forehead. His eyes opened and captured mine as I smiled at him.   
" Angel, you are awake." He stated as his hand claimed mine and he kissed my palm and each of the five fingers.   
" Highness, you need not have slept in the chair." He frowned at the formal title, and stood releasing my hand as he turned from me. He slowly paced the floor, I continued undaunted by his reaction.  
" You my love, are always welcome in my bed." He stopped pacing but did not face me. I grew worried, that maybe I had said the wrong thing and so took a step forward as I said his name.   
He whirled, startling me. In a few quick strides he had me enfolded in his arms.  
" Setsuna did they…" He was unable to say the rest. I shook my head no. Relief immediately filled his face as he spoke.  
" Thank the Goddess. I do not want you fearing sex. Especially when it comes to making love, I do not want you to cringe in fear because I want you. Thank the Goddess. I want you to trust me in everything, and know that I will never hurt you." I pulled a little away and held his face between my hands.  
" If you do not know by now that I trust you with my heart, soul, body, and life. Then I want to know who has been living in your body for the past few years." I said smiling.  
  
He hugged me tighter to him and spoke, " Then marry me Setsuna, please marry me, and let me force the world to acknowledge you as the Queen you are." into my neck. I pulled out of his embrace and sat upon the bed, staring at the ground.   
" I can not." I replied not wanting to see the pain clearly etched upon Senzi's face from hearing my response.  
Senzi kneeled in front of me, forcing me to look at him though I did not want to.  
" Why not?" He demanded calmly. I said nothing in response, only moved my eyes off his handsome face and stared at the floor.   
Senzi grabbed my hands and held them between his.   
" Why not?" He urged.  
" I simply can not." I said softly. Senzi released my hands and stood up. I felt the pain emanating from him. I wanted to reach out and comfort him, but I knew now was not the time.   
" Setsuna, do you love me?" He asked me almost coldly.  
" Yes, with all of my heart." I responded finally looking up and into his eyes.   
" Then what is stopping you from marrying me?" He asked.  
  
I looked past him at the wall and said nothing. He stepped in front of my vision, recapturing my eyes with his.   
" Tell me Setsuna, did someone say something to you…"  
" Yes." I interrupted him, standing and slowly moving towards the balcony doors. His hand fell upon my shoulder stopping me. I looked at it admiring the strength and beauty in his hand.  
" Who, tell me, and I will make them apologize." He pleaded with me.  
" Senzi, it is not just one person, it is and entire castle. All of them think that I am your whore." Senzi made to say something, but I put my finger upon his lips silencing him. " Let me finish." He nodded and I removed my finger, and finished the words I knew that I at least owed him.   
" If you marry me your kingdom will shun you. Your parents who have never liked me, might stripe you of your crown. That is something I will not let you do."   
  
Senzi said nothing he simply drew me into his arms and softly spoke to me in the voice he knew I could never resist.   
" Setsuna, you are no whore. You could never be. I do not care what my parents do to me as long as I have your love, nothing in this world is bad. You Setsuna, are my reason to breathe and eat. Marry me Setsuna, make me complete."   
I made to say something but he stopped me by saying. " Unless you love me for my crown."   
" You are such a jackass and you know it. Why are you trying to guilt trip me?" I replied.  
" If it gets you to say yes, then nothing is against the rules. All's fair in love and war." He said smiling. " Please Setsuna say yes. Make me the happiest man under all the suns. Say yes." He pleaded with me.   
" You will hate me later when you are no longer Prince or King." I said simply.  
" If you are mine, I would give up all of the universe to be with you." He said leaning closer to me. Our noses touched as I stared into his eyes, I knew I could no longer ignore my soul. I wanted to be completely one with this man that held me. I too would give up the universe for him. I tightened my hold upon him and said.  
" Yes."   
  
Senzi let out a shout of joy and I found myself tossed into the air and kissed. Once our lips parted I told him.  
" I would ask you to bed, but unfortunately I am still a little our of shape. Sorry." Senzi carried me back over to the bed and carefully tucked me in.  
" There is always tomorrow." He said smiling as he kissed my forehead and then almost ran out of the room as he went to tell the rest of the castle the news.   
I closed my eyes, still in pain from my almost rape, but I no longer cared. I felt at peace for once as I fell into a sleep full of wonderful dreams.   
  
  
End…   


There are still Two more parts..... 


	3. Pluto's Awakening/ Part 3

Pluto Awakening   
Awakening  


  
Pluto   
Past Life/This Life  
  
  
Part : 3   
Time: Silver Millenium has arrived.   
Place: Castle Pluto, years later. Setsuna is now a little over 20.  
  


I and Senzi married immediately when his mother saw the wedding sheets she accepted me as a daughter. His father to this day ignores me to a point, but with quiet furry treats me as a daughter-in-law.  
  
The years have gone by and we have two children. I should explain that a year in Pluto time is a lot longer, a lot longer, than and Earth year. So my twins look to be six years old in Earth time, even thought a little more than two years has passed since I became pregnant with them.   
Everything is at peace, the Moon Kingdom is constantly celebrating. Even though Sailor's Pluto and Charon have not awoken and joined the Sailor Senshi ranks. I know that Sailor Charon will never awaken. I do not know how I know this, but my soul screams this fact to me.   
  
The Planet Dina, the dead planet, has started to come to life. The planet still remains in its fixed position hovering between Pluto and Uranus. A silent dead planet. Yet every once in a while I gaze up at it, and a shiver runs through me. I fear Dina, I fear that it will unleash some great evil upon the universe.  
There was a time, long before even my grandparents lived, when Dina was alive. I have read many sources, that say, when Dina was alive its orbit reached father than even X's orbit. Dina was said to have traveled to the reaches of other universes. The Planet's Guardian, Sailor Dina, was rumored to have the power over death. Her power was that of death. While other sources say she controlled life. To this day Sailor Dina, is know as the Shadow Scout, for as time passed, she became know as the Scout that allowed the shadow of Death to swallow her world.   
I fear Dina, I feel an evil collecting in it. Evil that wants to erase the light of life. Evil, pure evil.   
  
Yet, I rarely think of Dina. I am too happy to care about a dead forgotten planet. My twins occupy too much of my time, for me to worry about anything else.  
  
Senia, the girl, has green eyes like her father and my green-black hair. She is constantly getting into on thing or another, and promises to be a heart-breaker when she grows up. Her counterpart Seni, has my red eyes and his father's black hair. I wish he did not have my eyes. No child should have blood-colored eyes, but his eyes are always filled with mischief like his sisters. Seni tries to act serious and unconcerned. Yet, in the end he gets into a much trouble as his sister does. When he grows up he will have a troop of loyal ladies trying to gain his favor. He loves attention, as does Senia.   
I smile and my heart fills with warmth as I look upon them, my children, mine and Senzi's hope for the future. They will share the throne, because without one the other is lost. One would not be able to rule soundly and justly, without the other to bring the balance. Yet matters of court do not hold their mind, and I want them to be free of the weight that royalty brings, for as long as they can be free. All is at peace.   
  
December 22nd, Solstice. ( Earth Time.)   
The Duke has reemerged. Dina is sending out negative energy. The kingdom is at war. A woman called Queen Metallica seems to be backing up the Duke. A Sailor Scout is fighting against us.  
The Scout calls herself Dina Scout of the Negaverse. She wears the colors of Dina. A metallic black skirt, black knee high boots with silver lacing. The bodysuit section of her Fukui is blackish purple. ( Where the Sailors have white, she has the blackish purple.) Her bows are blackest red, and the cape that reaches her mid-back is the same color as her skirt. Her tiara is blackish gold with a bloody colored stone. As if the stone is polluted.   
Her hair is short, shoulder length black. And her crystal blue eyes are hallow, as if her essence has been extracted and replaced with nothing. She carries a six foot long double-edged samurai sword. The blade of the weapon is a solid diamond, and the hilt is wrapped in purple cord.   
  
At first it was only the Duke that attacked Charon. Due to lack of soldiers Charon fell to the Duke.   
The troops moved to Pluto as soon as Charon fell. Our soldiers fight those of Charon. Brothers fighting brothers. Something that should never be, but this is war and all is fair.  
  
When the Duke moved to Pluto and began his attack, it became apparent that a greater evil was backing them up. Queen Metallica.  
I feel as if I have once met Metallica upon a battlefield a long time ago. We destroyed her, but who is the we that I am a part of? I wish I knew so that I could destroy the evil that is Metallica once and for all.   
I feel so helpless, watching those of Pluto slain by those of Charon. So helpless.  
  
As the battles have continued, Sailor Dina, has simply watched. She has yet to interfere with a battle. Her and Queen Metellica seem to be one. Dina seems to be filled with some sort of indescribable pain and blackness. Meanwhile the dead planet, Dina, seems to be strumming with life.   
Many have come to the palace for safety and Senzi is out leading the troops. I do my best to keep everyone calm. The children, mine and the refugees, are constantly entertained, in the hope that they will not realize what war is exactly.  
I run the palace, help tend the injured that come and feed the hungry. The King and Queen are out gathering supporters. It looks like we have a long battle before us.  
  
January 10th, ( Earth Time.)   
War has continued to rage on. The Pluto forces are losing. The troops are loosing hope and their numbers are dwindling. The King and Queen are dead. A messenger brought their bodies back to the palace today. Senzi and I are now the rulers of Pluto.  
I am scared. I have yet to receive news of Senzi. I worry that he is injured or worst. I try not to dwell upon that thought, but sometimes it is all I can thing about.  
  
January 30th, ( Earth time.)   
The place has been invaded. I and the children have been capture. Everyone else has been slain…  
  
I remember the invasion. I had run to the nursery and grabbed my children, just as the outer wall crumbled, and the inner troops invaded, slaying all who crossed their path. I ran through the palace, half dragging/ carrying Senia and Seni.   
All my running was in vain, for just as I rounded one corner, I met Sailor Dina face to face. I quickly shoved my children behind myself and locked eyes with Dina. Her blue irises were empty, hallow, lifeless.  
" You have the power." She stated in a voice as cold as her eyes. " Show me your power!" She demanded taking a step in my direction. I stepped back in fear, my children followed suit.   
Dina stopped her advance as a troop of soldiers stumbled upon us. Before I could react, my children were held by the soldiers, and I found three soldiers restraining me, as I fought to reach Senia and Seni.   
Dina stepped into my eye-line, blocking my children from my sight.  
" Queen Metallica will be pleased. Kill the brats. Take her to Metallica."  
I screamed, no, and fought harder, as I watched both my children's throats be slit from ear to ear.   
  
My heart broke as I was allowed to crumble to my knees. I watched their blood as it fell from their bodies and puddled onto the ground.   
The puddle grew as their bodies were dropped to the ground. The puddle crept towards me, staining the hem of my cream dress red with their blood.   
Anger and pain welled up in me. Something upon my forehead began to burn and glow, causing the soldiers to step back in fear.   
In my mind the image of Sailor Charon appeared and said.   
" Now is the time to awake. Now! AWAKEN SETSUNA!"  
The burning upon my forehead grew and covered my body. In the next seconds I felt my clothing disappear and be replaced with the Sailor Fukui of Sailor Pluto.   
I watched as the soldiers and Sailor Dina, displayed their shock and fear at what I had just become. Dina just continued to stare at me with her empty eyes.   
  
I felt a presence join me, to my right stood Sailor Charon, with two Crystal Key Staffs in hand. One silver with red jewels, the other a blackened gold with clear jewels. She handed me the silver key and in unison we shouted.  
" NINTH TWIN DEATH SCREAM!"   
The soldiers were disintegrated by the force of our attack. Sailor Dina blocked our attack with one of her own.   
" Dina Mirror Reflect." Was all she said.  
Before Dina could perform another attack, I heard Charon whisper.   
" Gate of time open, absorb this Shadow Scout." On command a huge portal opened behind Dina and sucked her into the blinding white light. Then just as quickly the portal disappeared.   
As soon as the portal was gone, I ran over to my dead ones, my children. I closed their eyes, laid them upon their back and placed their hands at their sides.  
  
Charon placed a hand upon my shoulder and said.  
" Parents should never out live their children." I turned into her embrace and cried as she held me.   
After my tears stopped, we began to walk through the palace, defeating the enemy when challenged.   
  
After many hours of attacking, killing, defeating. The opposing army was defeated, yet everything was destroyed. Queen Metallica had disappeared, leaving her troops powerless, without their Black Shadow Attacks. The Duke fell soon after Metallica ran. The war was over. The Duke dead and Metallica defeated for the time being.   
  
As I and Charon stood, atop a hill watching the survivors helping each other we began to talk.   
" I am your twin, I never survived childbirth. I died, just as mother died." I turned and watched as tears filled her eyes. " My post was to be the Door of Time. Your post was to be that of Pluto the Scout of Mercy. You were supposed to represent both Charon and Pluto on the battlefield. Yet my death, created a hole in the universe." I wiped the tear from her cheek. She still talked as I hugged her, resting my head upon her shoulder.   
" When I died. The bond between Pluto and Charon also died in a way. Your eyes, your blood colored eyes. Symbolizing the universes sadness, and your own sadness, because Pluto is mercy and therefore feels the pain of the entire universe.  
Our souls are forever connected, and when one is not born the other is lost. That is why it took you so long to awaken." She hugged me back, as I began to cry. She had put a name to the feeling that had always dwelled inside my heart. I had always felt incomplete, as if I was lacking a part of myself.  
" Go to the Moon. Warn them of Metallica and Sailor Dina's betrayal. Dina once dwelled upon the Moon. They will know why one of us is fighting against the universe." Nothing was said as I waited for her to finish.   
" I must leave, you understand. I must leave to watch the Gate of Time. One day you will have to take over my post. Do you understand?" I said yes. She hugged me tighter and said. " Until such a time, be safe sister. May the Gods and Goddesses go with you, as I would." I hugged her back. " When the time comes you will know. Farewell sister." Charon disappeared, leaving me to hug air. After a few minutes I turned my attention back to the few subjects I had left.  
  
All those who still lived numbered no more than a thousand. In my soul I only wanted to cry, yet as Pluto, I could not do that now.   
Everyone was gathered from Charon and Pluto, we boarded battleships and began our long journey to the Moon Kingdom.   
  
  
End…   


Still one more part.....please R&R for the next part. 


	4. Pluto's Awakening/ Epilogue

Pluto Awakening   
Awakening  


  
Pluto   
Epilogue  
  


  
On way to the Moon, I was informed that Senzi was also dead. Again I found myself alone in the world. Again I was made incomplete.   
  
March 1st, ( Earth time.)   
We arrived at the Moon Kingdom two weeks ago. I sent my people ahead and stayed upon one of the battleships, taking the time to mourn all who I had lost.   
I know not what, the Queen knows of my people's dilemma nor even if she knows that we have to fight a great evil. She accepted my people and sent them to Earth to live.   
  
I can feel something preparing for battle. Something evil.  
  
I am alone upon the 2nd of the two battleships that brought us to the Moon. I hover around the Earth and Moon. The other battleship, I set to self destruct and watched as it exploded in a huge ball of fire. I am alone.  
  
March 30th, ( Earth time.)   
A shadow has fallen over the Moon, I have not set foot upon that White Moon. A battle began two weeks ago. Queen Metallica came to destroy those to the Silver Millenium, the Moon forces look to be losing.   
  
April 1st, ( Earth time.)   
I have decided at long last to go help the Moon, yet as I looked upon the blackness that had blanketed the Moon's surface. A brilliant white light breached the blackness, banishing the shadow from the Moon.   
When the light faded, millions of multicolored bubbles floated, away from the Moon towards Earth. When all the bubbles had gone to Earth, I realized that the Moon now held no life. The battle had ended, yet no side had truly won.   
  
My crystal Key began to glow and I looked to where it leaned against the wall. I knew that Charon summoned me. I picked up the staff and when I opened my eyes I saw Charon standing in front of a massive door.  
" The time has come for you to take your post. You are no longer needed in the other realm." Charon said as she faded into nothing.  
  
And so I began my watch as Pluto, Scout of Time.   
  
  


** End**


End file.
